Spellbound
by Crysaline
Summary: A bittersweet tale of Ginny Weasley and her hopes for writing spells & learning life. ReadReview, no flames. DG


Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and I do not own the Harry Potter franchise. I am just a fan writing fiction.  
A/N: Finally back with a new story. I haven't written anything in quite a while. (: I hope you enjoy the story and REVIEW lots. haha. Justtoletyouknow, I dislike flames greatly.

* * *

**SPELLBOUND** - **Prologue**

So here I am, sitting at my desk, busily writing away my future. If only that awful Slytherin, Scott Morgan, would have stopped cursing on about muggles, I would be sitting here falling asleep to Flitwick's lecture on how to _Lumos_. Sounds much better than taking a course on being a better person. Besides, what's the point of putting Slytherin's and Gryfindor's in the same classroom. Don't they know that there is a huge rivalry going on between the two houses. Honestly, my school's gone mad.  
I've always wondered what it would be like if I did attend a muggle school. Then I realized that if I were to be at muggle school, I would be daydreaming about attending a school where magic exists. Lucky me, I'm the _envy_ of all muggles. Of course, they have to believe in the existence of Witches and Wizards and all sorts.  
"Spell writer, Miss Weasley? That seems nothing like you. What interested you in becoming a spell writer? I think it would be quite lovely if you shared your reasons with the class." Flitwick said as he hopped in front of my desk whilst I was busy daydreaming about being envied.  
"Oh sure, spell writing.. Haha. Sir, Professor." Kill me now, fear of speaking to a large crowd. While at it, send up a dozen of little mice as you dim the room to let the bogeyman come in. "Well, incantations, charms, and spells have, um, interested me when I was quite, um, small-sized. You see, my mom always wrote her own spells to help her around the house when her children are off doing who knows what. _Plusspellshavesortofapoeticfeelthat'squiteasniceassongwriting_"  
"Ginny, you're running all your words together again." He stood on top of his stool to make himself feel as if he were our height. Being a magic teacher and such, why can't he just levitate himself to our height. Actually, that would look quite hilarious. A floating man holding up a wand.  
"Sorry, sir. I guess I'm truly inspired by you." Shoot, I wasn't thinking. The lion inside me roars off the millions of mice.  
"I certainly do not run my words together. Just forget that I even asked." He returned straight to his desk carrying his little stool by the wand. Then we all partied until we had the daylights knocked out of us.  
Actually, we remained quiet in our seats. Many were erasing their answers for what they wanted to be. I guess, like me, they put down spell writer to kind of suck up to Professor Flitwick. Plus, this was the only question you could actually suck up to, unless in the "describe yourself" question. I guess you could write "like yours" after every description. But for serious, Flitwick doesn't have rusty red hair like mine and obviously he's not a female. And, he's much more outgoing than me. I think. His name is OBVIOUSLY not Ginny Weasley. Yeah, no similarities. Just fondness for spell casting.  
To be honest, my reason for being a spellwriter is quite silly actually. It's inspired by my family of course. I orginally wanted to work in the department, but my brother Percy has changed my mind. Ever since he landed assistant to Cornelius Fudge, he showed that no matter who works for Fudge, they will end up being his bitch. And I MOST CERTAINLY do not want to be a bitch to anyone. Plus, brother Percy did get a mysterious raise... and I do not want to think the reason for the cause of that.  
My mom did entrance me to spellcasting though. When I was five, she finally perfected charming the refridgerator and the pans to join in holy matrimony by making my breakfast. Let's just say it tasted quite lovely. Few years later though, our house nearly burned down. Her charms still make me giggle.  
The bell finally rang and I turned in my nearly unanswered self-help test in. If I do get it returned, I'll turn it in unanswered. Mainly because I don't really understand what's going on, yet alone find the answer to most questions. I'm still learning, after all, "**_You truly haven't learned everything, unless you have fallen in love_**."

* * *

A/N: The ending quote was made by me. If you do use it, please credit me. (: Thanksaplenty. Please review, with no flames. Oh yes, I will be doing reviewer thank yous at the end of each chapter. ( Please excuse the shortness, because this is a **_prologue_**. 


End file.
